Cameo Central
by DJ Flipstar X
Summary: The next year at Hogwarts...only with a good amount of cameos...see what happens when you mess wit a crazy author's head....


When Worlds Collide  
A Harry Potter Fanfic  
By DJ Flipstar X  
Intro: Prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey people, it's me again, the crazy infamous DJ! I'm back, and hopefully, I can start procrastinating and actually type! (Of course, it's the school year, so yeah, it'll be kinda hard to not procrastinate here....)  
Anyway, enjoy this short intro!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Speaking"  
[Thought]  
*Sound*  
STRESS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Seriously, who cares that I don't own Harry Potter? I mean, if I did, I'd probably be rich as hell and chased by overzealous Christians who persecute me for creating a story that promotes witchcraft...but hey, all that credit goes to the goddess known as J.K. Rowling. (To Ms. Rowling if you are reading this [not bloody likely]:heh, kissin up to the author...I'M INSANE!!!) Also, if you recognize other series' characters in here, they belong to their creators too. (Dammit, I sure don't own anything here. I don't even own the comp I'm typin this on, only the diskette I'm savin it in)  
  
Okay, on with the fic!  
  
P.S. This is supposed to take place in the fifth year of Harry's year at Hogwarts. Once that book is released, then we can all assume that this fic is the sixth year. When the seventh year comes out...well, just pretend the fifth book never happened, cuz I wrote this before the fifth book came out in the US.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a U.K. cemetary, far far away....  
  
Where it's a clear, moonless night....  
  
Two robed figures were standing right in front of a gravestone. One figure was quite short, while the other was much taller.  
  
The taller figure pulled down its black hood to reveal a woman's face. The woman was a blonde, with piercing blue eyes and glasses. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail. She spoke in a commanding voice to the smaller figure. "All right, Yugi Moto. We have a special request from my old friend Professor Dumbledore, to prove that we can occupy the school grounds. Get ready to cast the spell as your test."  
  
The smaller figure pulled down its hood to reveal a young boy. His spiked hair was mostly black, with streaks of red, gold, and the occasional purple. He shifted his purple eyes to look at the taller figure. "But Professor Trepe," he said. "Why are we wearing black cloaks? I would feel much more comfortable without the cloaks."  
  
Quistis Trepe looked at her pupil, one of the most recent additions to Balamb Garden. While few people had heard of Voldemort's return to the world, those people had automatically signed up in Balamb for magic training. Normally, Headmaster Cid would have turned them away, but the attendance was rather low lately, and any extra income would come in handy.  
  
"It always seems cold in a graveyard, huh?" She said. "These cloaks will keep us warm enough. And one more thing...cast the spell WITHOUT transforming into Yami Yugi. You should have gotten enough training to be able to do so."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes ma'am." He turned to the grave and raised his arms. "FULL-LIFE!!" Some blue lines swirled around and collected into a blue orb between his arms. When the lines finished collecting, the lowered his arms and aimed for the grave. the orb of energy hit the dirt, which started glowing. The light then raised up into an oblong figure and settled upright on the ground. When the light disappeared, a male was left standing there, looking around. "Umm, where am I?"  
  
Quistis turned to Yugi, who was breathing as if he just ran a few miles. "Well done, Yugi. Full points," she said. She then turned to the male, who was still looking around. "Welcome back....Cedric Diggory."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes (Or rants, if you want....)  
-Holy hell, I bet you never thought you would EVER see Final Fantasy 8, Yu-Gi-Oh!, AND Harry Potter in one fic, right? And this is only the intro... Many more people will come....  
-WHAT?! You're asking who Yami Yugi is?! OMFG, damn KidsWB for not dubbing it right! For those of you who don't know, Yami Yugi is the taller version of Yugi that comes out when Yugi duels. One of the few times you will see Yami Yugi's name listed is in the first show, if you turn closed captioning on. Otherwise, he'll just be referred to as "Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle."  
-BTW, The times Bakura's body was occupied by the thief of the Millenium Ring, if you wonder why he is referred to as Yami Bakura in some fics, that's the spirit's name. Bakura's first name is Ryou. Wonder why KidsWB didn't use his real name?  
-ooo, Cedric's back....but not in Hufflepuff anymore, that's for sure....  
-Tell me what you think of this story! There is no way I'm stopping this, that's for sure!  
-See why this fic is called "When Worlds Collide?" You don't? Okay, it should be "When Series Collide," but I like the first title better. 


End file.
